the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blood of Heretic
Story Behind in the 1999 year. The months ago, withness come out with the monsters are born in Sphere City, however they are thinking are makin from hell. The heaven known about these, that until 28 monsters are began to hunt down for all humans for foolish everything. But, the mysterious figure came out and taken over the city, he called himself, Resideadent, the heresy and the criminal from the past, changed up to the game. A game whereas is currently host of the Interntational Tournament of Heresy Bloods, when he using only the monsters to fight against him, otherwise will punish them off some humans are. Gameplay and Features ''Blood of Heretic plays ''Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeyman/Reign of the Legends ''(turn on the combines between two games), makin somepoint with the elements of ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Omen of Sorrow with War Gods. The game is using the 4D Jumpscare. Be carefull, this game have 4D at horror, sooo watch youself, cause jumpscare is coming to you. Even you hitting to the opponent, you can also use Stamina Meter behind down below HUB. You have to need recovery or you have proving the strength. There was using the greatest game featuring yet, the Blood Meter, which is using the bloods at hitting the opponent. At gets more bloods, you needing at more bloods at Blood Meter at hitting the opponent. If became the worst nightmare in the universe. Also using Blood Meter, while is gonna have Heresy Mode. Incredibles powerfull, while you have many bloods to merged the Heresy Mode. The game is using shared universe above the Futuristic Warriors Network, the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. A powerfull and gameplay mechanics have two signature moves style; the Horror Moves, an featuring moves above horror version of the Terrordrome's Unleashed Moves and Terror Moves, An featuring moves above terror version of the The King of Fighters XIV's Special Moves. Most like my first deviant fighter, Attributes Unchained, there will be have EX-RAY. This is special, if take made be version of the Mortal Kombat's X-Ray. Also have got Combine Combos, which is struck between special moves and signature moves. The most greatest powerfull attack, Nightmare Move. The definitive move of this game, was gonna mixed between Horror and Terror. There is also two finishing moves that you choosing, Horrortality and Terrortality. Two style finishing moves of this game, player must choosing finishing move to defeat the opponent. I official used the Futuristic Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics, just like my two deviant fighters, Attributes Unchained and Overwrath. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 7 regular matches, if using Twisted Metal-style but is only have anime. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic (like Attributes Unchained, there will be character story), the story started with Jevin Turner and Rosalina Alexander. They are onces the poster boy and the poster girl that is the first game i though. '''Blood Dust, an featuring when you upgrade your characters whatever you want it, if take on the strong. I confirmed back first game was i got idea with RPG-style. Rosters Default * Airecrower * Alice Scarlett * Daniela Bugharest * Flash Samson * Glelix Griffin * Gwendoline * HauntSpecter * Hugh Kannone * Jakeson Lute * Jevin Turner * Kaillou McRae * Lord Revour * Louie MacHogarth * Luke Vagnua * Maria Discova * Mark Edward * Nightshade Tilly * Operawen * Pandora Zhantae * Professor Yoka * Psymor * Rosalina Alexander * Sam Barrett * Tandiel Bloodstalker * Urien Kavasto * Yashi * Zack Rodney * Zonya Guetta Unlockable The unlockable characters are humans, which is i allready confirmed a one that but i changed of my mind. Those are last 6 humans are survived. * Barney Duncan * Carmen Salazar * Irving Holman * Key el Richa * Neil Kameāloha * Rodrigo Velásquez * Inko * Hashuda * Onryeke * Randolph * Final Boss * Resideadent Pre-Order * Henvillcal DLC 1st Season Pass (Monsters) * Badly Jo * Cermill Daisy * Ezekiel Chesten * Finn Inko * Hashuda * Jessie Slamakute * Kray * Noah Dominic * Onryeke * Vin Randolph * Wandy Ossfuor * Wilt Barrett 2nd Season Pass (Humans) * Adam Snocker * Blue Demon Jr. * Bycho * Bzannia Rounder * Doctor Cettin Goollovando * Jushin Thunder Liger * Mama Solkov * Manuel Magna * Sexy Star * Yuudai Kurozawa * Zedong * Zula Nomsalanga Category:Games